brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Bride
The ' is a Drowning Doom support infantry unit that slows the movement and attack speed of enemy units. Story Brides are first seen accompanying Grave Diggers when they attack Ironheade during the mission "Doom's Dawn". They appear in most subsequent missions, and also haunt the areas surrounding the Dry Ice Mines and the Sea of Black Tears. They rarely travel alone, usually accompanying other Doom units who can protect them. Role Support infantry, upgradeable. Localized storm slows enemy movement and attack rate. Effect stacks with multiple Brides. The Bride does not directly attack, preferring to keep her distance from enemies while her slowing debuff hampers their efforts to fight other Doom forces in the area. However, if she is attacked, she will automatically retaliate with a lightning bolt, which deals damage and stuns basic units and animals. This affects both melee and ranged attacks from units close enough to be affected by her debuff. Ranged attacks from outside this radius will not be affected. Many burning effects are also exempt, making her vulnerable to fire-based units like Metal Beasts. If all nearby Doom units are destroyed, the Bride will sometimes retreat and seek out others on the battlefield to protect her, or flee if encountered out in the world. The player may only have three Brides on the field at any time. Double Team Drowned Ophelia dances with her Bride and summons forth lightning strikes upon enemy targets. While Ophelia and the Bride are Doubled Teamed, attacking causes a lightning bolt to strike a targeted enemy in a similar fashion to the Bride's counterattack. Quotes if set on fire}} when ordered to move to beacon}} after killing an enemy}} when idle}} when idle}} when ophelia is attacked}} after ophelia plays solo}} when healing}} when Double-teaming}} after killing an enemy while Double-teaming}} when attacked by an avatar}} when attacked}} when near death}} after winning stage battle}} after winning stage battle}} when approaching enemy stage}} after gliding from the stage}} Trivia *The Bride's Double Team functions similarly to Ironheade's Razor Girls. *The Brides are voiced by Taylor Dooley and Grey DeLisle. *The appearance and nature of the Brides is possibly a reference to the Tim Burton film "The Corpse Bride". *The storm cloud that accompanies a Bride is visible from some distance away, which can warn when a group of Drowning Doom are approaching. *Like the Grave Diggers, Brides can lose body parts (in this case, their head and arm that isn't holding the umbrella) and remain functional. *Players can use the Frightwig's double team to steal an enemy player's Brides, even if the player already has three of their own. *Enemy units and avatars will often make remarks about being slowed when they come within range of a Bride. *Interestingly enough, when an Organist takes control of a Bride, the Bride is able to attack with lightning shocks, which can be pulled off in rapid succession and even while knocked down. *A player can damage a Bride by using Pyro to launch them in the air, and hit the Bride with successive Shocker strikes, and the Bride will not retaliate with lightning after the initial pyro attack. *Other names for The Bride's umbrella inculde '"Brolly" '(UK Slang), '"P''arapluie" ''(Nineteenth century, French origin), Rainshade, Gamp '''(British, informal, dated) or ''Bumbershoot (American slang). Gallery Bride Head.png Bride Double Team.png Bride Bash.png Bride Tour Book.png|Bride entry in the Tour Book. Brides.jpg ConceptArt24.jpg Category:Drowning Doom Category:Units Category:Tear Drinkers Category:Characters